I Will Be Your Slave
by SillyGoatGruff
Summary: The Goblin King tries to seduce Sarah. Will she give in?
1. Chapter 1

_"I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

_"And I will be yours," Sarah whispered, her face inches away from Jareth._

_"Kiss me, Sarah." She did. His lips were cold._

_"I cannot love you, Goblin King."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"You're just a dream."_

_"Aren't dreams always better than reality? Why would I be any better if I were real?"_  
_"But... I'm real."_  
_"You don't have to be."_

_"I do. I can't leave my parents."_  
_"But they wouldn't care, would they?" crooned Jareth, letting his fingers trail down her cheek. She sighed at his touch._

_"They would."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked mockingly, brows raised, "When was the last time your father held you like this?" He held Sarah tight to his body, stroking her hair._

_"It was... six years ago." said Sarah, a tear forming in her eye. It trickled down Jareth's chest._

_"I will hold you every day, and love you as your father never did. As your step-mother never will."_

_"But... Toby."_

_"Toby will stay with us." Jareth whispered into her locks, "How cruel we would be if we made him suffer the same childhood you did."_

_"No. My step-mother loves Toby. It would break her heart to take him."_

_"I see you are unconvinced." said Jareth, taking her away at arms length. Sarah felt cold suddenly, taken away from his warmth._

_"I can't."_  
_"Don't wake up, Sarah. Dream with me forever. I can take you anywhere you like; we can do whatever you wish; you can have whatever you want. Your parents couldn't promise the same thing, now, could they?"_  
_"Goodbye, Jareth."_

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. The Goblin King came to her every single night. One day she'd give in...


	2. Chapter 2

She had school that day- _oh!_ how she hated it! It was full of stupid people who didn't understand her, and teachers that tried to make her do math. She abhorred English and drama even more- Mister Spencer had little patience with tales of the Labyrinth. He said her stories were cliched and her spelling was terrible. He also told her to stop writing stupid stories and start writing essays on stupid books she'd never bothered to read. Art was worse- she had to draw whatever the teacher told her to, and in whichever style she told her to. All hell would break loose if she dared sneak Hoggle in the background of Picasso's Sunflowers. She sighed, dressed and pulled on her rucksack. She kissed Toby's head before leaving, but didn't even look at her parents.

It was a Bad Day. Tuesdays generally were, since she had art, English, maths biology and chemistry, but today was even worse because Louise May was back.

Louise May looked like a barbie doll, and Sarah had wanted to make friends with her the minute she saw her on the first day in year seven. She'd asked to sit with her in the canteen, and Louise had merely given her a withering look, flicked back her golden hair and dropped her soup on Sarah's white skirt. She was a bitch.

Louise had been ill the past week, due to, Sarah suspected, the curses she had been putting on her since year seven. They'd been bound to work at some point. But no, here she was, glamorous and beautiful as ever, surrounded by a gaggle of blonde friends and 'hot' guys (but they would never hold the appeal the Goblin King did). Louise sat next to Sarah in most subjects because their school was a big fan of the seating plan. Sarah hated it.

"What is she _wearing_?" Louise stage whispered to the girl behind the two of them.

"I_ know_!" The blonds collapsed into giggles. Sarah ignored them, continuing to draw Jareth in the back of her art book. but looked down briefly at her outfit. She was wearing tight fitting blue pants, a baggy navy shirt dotted with silver, and her white embroidered waistcoat. It gave her a distinctly Arabic look, and made her olive eyes stand out even more in her pale face. She knew she was different to the other girls, in their skinny jeans and tight-fitting shirts, but she didn't see how her clothes were funny. She didn't listen to them as they gossipped and sniggered, but carried on sketching Jareth's beautiful features. She didn't notice as the class fell silent, as Mrs Finch sharply called her name.

"Sarah!" Sarah drew his mismatched eyes in, colouring one blue, one green.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, Sarah!" All eyes were on her, but she didn't notice, smiling slightly as she outlined his face. In fact, she didn't notice anything at all until Mrs Finch lost patience and snatched the book from Sarah's hands. Sarah looked up like a rabbit in the headlights, bewildered.

"Miss?" The whole class fell about in laughter, even though nobody found it particularly funny.

"I asked you, Sarah, when the renaissance period was!"

"I don't know," said Sarah honestly. Miss Finch adjusted her glasses and looked at Sarah's book properly for the first time.

"What is this, Sarah?" she asked, lips pursed, holding the book up so everyone could see. Louise rolled her eyes, and whispers ran round the class.

"The Goblin King." said Sarah without thinking.

"Sarah, you weirdo." came a voice from the back of the class. Miss Finch didn't even reprimand him.

"Not during my lessons, you understand?"

"Yes miss."

At break the taunting began again. It had stopped when Louise had been ill.

"Is he your imaginary boyfriend, Sarah?"

"Are you the Goblin Queen, Sarah?"  
"She looks like a goblin, that's for sure."

"Oooh, everyone, _bow_ before the Goblin Queen, _bow_! Kiss her feet!"  
"God, Sarah, you're such a weirdo."

The day continued in the same fashion. When Sarah got home, chocolate milkshake in her hair from some boy on the bus, she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh, Sarah, oh Sarah." whispered Jareth soothingly, pressing Sarah into his chest, "Let me wash that out of your hair." They were instantly underneath a waterfall, surrounded by meadows of pink flowers. The setting sun dyed the sky the same colour as the flowers. Sarah sobbed as Jareth gently washed the milkshake from her locks. She hadn't even opened her eyes; the tears seeped from her closed lids. Jareth didn't say a word, he just coaxed her hair through his soft hands, stroking her head. When she was clean, he took her to a nearby rock and lay her across his lap. He sang gently to her until her eyes dried. Then she looked down._

_"Put some clothes on me, please." she said, almost mustering a smile. Jareth narrowed his eyes teasingly._

_"As you wish," he said, and she was clothed in smooth white silk. She burrowed her face into his chest, not even noticing the beautiful scenery surrounding them._

_"Why would they do this to my beautiful Sarah?" asked the Goblin King, nuzzling into her drying hair._

_"I don't know," she said, her throat choked._

_"My poor darling," he whispered, and rocked her as if she was a little baby. Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes, and reached up to stroke his cheek._

_"I'm only happy when I'm here," murmured Sarah. It wasn't normally something she'd let slip; Jareth would never let go of that now, she was sure. But, to her surprise, he didn't say anything._

_"Would staying with you be like dying?" asked Sarah. Jareth looked deep into her eyes for a few seconds before saying,_

_"No. It would be like living."_

_"But what would happen to my body in the real world?"_

_"It would come here. This world is real; it's just a different kind of real."_

_"My parents?"_  
_"Would remember you only as a dream."_

_"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad..." sighed Sarah, and shut her eyes. Then she was suddenly alerted to what she was saying, "Wait, no! I can't stay here. I have Toby to think of." Jareth didn't say a word, but his face clearly read 'Toby Schmoby'._

_"No." said Sarah._

_"Will you kiss me before you go?"  
"Of course I will." said Sarah, and pressed her lips to his, "Goodbye, Jareth." Sarah could only see the sadness in his eyes as the world around them disintegrated. _


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah woke up with her face crushed into the pillow. Her hair was still sticky with milkshake, but she smelt faintly of strawberries and pink flowers. Jareth could never make his effects last into the real world, especially not her happiness. Her father was calling her downstairs, so she quickly rinsed her hair and tear-stained eyes before going downstairs.

The four of them sat round the dining room table. Toby gurgled in his highchair. The rest of the family's plates were empty, but Sarah hadn't touched her ravioli.  
"How was your day, Sarah?" her step-mother tried.  
"Okay."  
"What did you do at school?"  
"Nothing."  
"What lessons did you have?" the poor woman attempted desperately.  
"Art."  
"Oh, you like art, don't you Sarah." She said in a bright falsetto tone, "You do lovely drawings." Sarah's eyes bored into the older woman's, who faltered.  
"I hate art. And I'm not hungry." Sarah pushed her plate to one side, and stroked Toby's soft cheek before going back to her room.

"I'm really worried about her," Sarah's father confessed to his wife, "I mean, she had a hard time at school anyway, but since that night..."  
"I know dear." she said, "Try not to fret. She's just going through a stage."  
"I hope so..."

Sarah stopped listening through the floorboards at that point, and sat in front of the mirror. She combed her hair carefully, gently tugging out the tangles. She looked different tonight, somehow. Her cheeks seemed rosier, her eyes softer. She felt more at peace than she'd done in a long time, even though her thoughts were in turmoil. Longing for Jareth's touch, she closed her eyes and held her cheeks, trying to imagine that they were Jareth's hands. It didn't work, though- her fingers were too short, too warm, too rough. Jareth's hands were like cold silk. And his lips- she gasped as she suddenly felt the faintest of pressure against her mouth. Her eyes flew open, and the feeling disappeared immediately and there was nothing there. She thought she saw a flicker in the mirror behind her, but it could have been her imagination. She sighed. Jareth always seemed so unreachable, as distant as her reflection. The only way to reach him was to fall asleep. If only she could fall asleep forever..


	5. Chapter 5

_"Do you love me, Sarah?" Sarah was standing in the stairs room, and she could hear Jareth's voice but he was nowhere to be seen._  
_"More than anyone," she whispered. _  
_"Do you fear me?" _  
_"More than anything." She gulped. Suddenly, he was standing in front of her, his eyes glinting menacingly. _  
_"Will you do as I say?" _  
_"No." said Sarah. Jareth disappeared and then reappeared in front of her as if he'd teleported._  
_"Why not, sweet?" he asked, tenderly caressing her face. Sarah looked into his eyes and had to refrain from leaping on him and kissing every inch of his face._  
_"Because I am not your slave. You have no power over me." They both winced in reccolition. _  
_"But you have power over me." Said Jareth simply, "I am completely your slave. I belong to you. I'm the most powerful man, and you have brought me to my knees. Please, Sarah. Be mine."_  
_"Why can't I be yours without living here?" asked Sarah. She was sick of being the strong one. Of being the girl who always stood up for herself, of saying no. Of being away from Jareth. But she had to carry on, she had to remain disguised as a cold girl of stone. _  
_"You know why, Sarah." _  
_"Jareth, why must we argue all the time? Why can't we just be happy?" Jareth's angry eyes softened in an instant. _  
_"I'm sorry. Come." _

_He took her hand, and they leaped from the top of the stairs. Sarah shut her eyes as wind rushed past her face, throwing her hair into disarray and giving her an exhilarating feeling of freedom. She screamed as she fell, and Jareth looked at her in alarm, only to see she was not frightened, just excited. He'd never seen her so wild. He laughed, and swam through the air over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She entwined herself into him so it was as if they'd never separate. They were just floating, now, frozen in white empty space. The occasional odd object would float past: a grandfather clock, a hairbrush, an anchor. They remained completely unnoticed by the couple, who had eyes only for each other. _  
_"Why couldn't I be king of the humans?" murmured Jareth, "You're so much more beautiful than, say, Hoggle." Sarah giggled, despite herself. _  
_"Are we flying?" _  
_"Yes, I'd say so." She laughed, and the two of them swam round in the nothingness. Sarah looked ridiculous, her arms and legs flailing, but Jareth looked remarkably dignified. The Goblin King could never look silly. _

_Eventually, Sarah tired, and Jareth took her into his lap. He floated in the air, apparently sitting in a large armchair, with Sarah draped across him. He fiddled with her hair listlesly, his eyes looking outwards in different directions. _  
_"Have you ever loved a man before, Sarah?" Sarah paused in her examination of his perfect hands, and said,_  
_"I suppose I must have loved my father at some point," Jareth smirked, satisfied. _  
_"And you have never courted another?" Sarah smiled. _  
_"Is that what we're doing? Courting?" Jareth's eyes smoldered. "Yes." Sarah didn't laugh. _  
_"No. Never. Only you." The Goblin King smiled very slowly, showing all his pointed teeth. Sarah suddenly felt quite scared of him._  
_"Ask it." _  
_"H-have you ever..?"_  
_"Yes. I've had my way with a few women. But I've never felt like I do for you, Sarah." Sarah didn't doubt it. _  
_"I don't want to talk about other women," she said teasingly, "I want to talk about you." _  
_"What could possibly be of interest about me?" asked Jareth, without any irony in his voice, but beneath the guise, his eyes danced. _  
_"How exactly does one become the Goblin King?" asked Sarah, speaking as if she was an interviewer, except no interview had ever been held like this, with the interviewee floating in nothingness, and with his hands wrapped round and round the interviewers body. Jareth's face looked completely serious as he bent to Sarah's ear so his hair tickled her, and whispered,_  
_"Secret." Then he laughed. Sarah laughed too, even though there was nothing funny. She felt as though she was drunk. She stretched up to Jareth and kissed his pale lips. She meant only for it to be a peck, but he held her in place with firm hands and kissed her with such fervour it was as if he'd never kiss her again. She broke off, gasping for air, and then threw herself against him again, clinging onto his skinny frame. Jareth didn't close his eyes once, and they looked like an animal's eyes. He kissed her all over her face, while she entwined her fingers in his dirty blond hair. She knew she loved him. _  
_"Jareth, I will st-" _

"Sarah?"

_The world disappeared._


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" shouted Sarah, dazed and dizzy.

"Sarah, I just wanted to talk to you. Are you alright?"

In an instant, the peaceful nothingness had transformed into her crowded room. How she loathed it at that moment. Sarah's father stood in front of the door, unsure of whether to leave or not, having found Sarah in floods of tears.

"I'm fine, father."

"Father?" he joked, "'Dad' is usually enough for-" He stopped as he realised his daughter hadn't addressed him in months, let alone by that affectionate title. He sat beside her on the bed, where she lay curled up like a hedgehog. He stroked her hair awkwardly with clumsy hands, which only made Sarah sob more because they weren't Jareth's.

"You're not fine, Sarah." he said, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
"No." said Sarah indistinctly, her face buried into the pillow. Her father sighed.

"Whatever it is, we can make it better. We do care for you, you know." Sarah rolled onto her back and her bloodshot eyes met her father's warm brown ones.

"Would you like me to get your m- step-mother?" He asked hesitantly, "So you can talk girl to girl?"

"No."

"Growing up is a difficult time, Sarah, but I promise it gets better. You're a beautiful, clever girl and you have a bright future. I promise." Sarah's voice cracked as she said,

"Thank you."

She couldn't sleep at all that night and spent the time rolling around in bed and pining for Jareth. Eventually, she ran downstairs and took her father's packet of sleeping pills from the bathroom. The clock showed it to be one o'clock. On the way upstairs, she saw Merlin looking at her reproachfully.

"It's only the one time, Merlin. I need my sleep." But he carried on looking at her sorrowfully, so she ignored him, collapsed into bed and swallowed a pill.


	7. Chapter 7

_"What happened?" asked Jareth._

_"My father," mumbled Sarah. Jareth shook his head, tutting._

_"He couldn't let you have one moment of happiness, could he?" His voice was full of contempt._

_"Well, actually, he-" Sarah melted as she looked into Jareth's eyes, "No."_

_"I love you, Sarah." Even though his expression was earnest, Jareth's eyes gleamed, "Please stay with me. Become a dream, a shadow, a spirit."_  
_"I can't. You know I can't."_

_"Why?" Jareth pulled his hair in frustration, "There is nothing in the mortal world for you, Sarah! You are growing older; I see a new change in you every night. Look at that faint crease betwixt your eyes- that wasn't there a month ago! You are going to die, Sarah. Whereas I, I will be here forever. Your lifetime is a mere second to me. How could you do this? What if our positions were switched, and you were forced to watch me become older, uglier, closer to death while you remain as you are..." Jareth's steely eyes became tender for a moment, "Beautiful as a rose."_  
_"Don't talk to me like that, Jareth." said Sarah, blinking back tears, "I don't want to live forever."_  
_"Why?"_

_"What is there in forever I could possibly want?"_  
_"Me." It was undeniably true, but Sarah could not let that show._

_"You are most arrogant, Goblin King, to presume I could want you forever."_

_"Sarah," said Jareth softly, spinning her round in his arms, "I know you want me forever, as I want you. We are made for each other- the Goblin King and the Faerie Queene."_  
_"I am no Queene." said Sarah._

_"Of course you are," said Jareth, his crooked smile lighting up his entire face. Sarah was briefly reminded of Jareth's words to Hoggle: 'I will make you a Prince- Prince of the Bog of Stench!'_

_"You are a cruel man, Jareth." she said, remembering._

_"And you love me for it," crooned Jareth, nuzzling her neck._

_"True," said Sarah, and they collapsed into a deep kiss._


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah looked so deathly pale the next day, her parents allowed her to take the day off school. She was glad; things hadn't improved since Louise had come back. She'd found chewing gum in her shoes, scribbles over her textbooks, her PE kit dunked in the toilets. She kept a blank face against the onslaught of taunts from her classmates, and dutifully covered her scratches with plasters- she could not show weakness. A lesser girl might have moved away, or left school, but not Sarah, and besides, the mere thought of Jareth was enough to keep her going. She played with Toby and shot wide genuine-looking beams at her parents. They honestly believed she was happy. The fools.

The house was hers, and she filled it with sweet lilting tunes from the little record player. Sarah danced around it, holding her arms out awkwardly as if she was waltzing with someone. A scent of flowers wafted around the cream living room. Sarah inhaled deeply, still spinning and whirling. It was the smell of her step-mother. In a way, Sarah was glad her father had married her. She made him happy. He couldn't expect her to make Sarah happy though.

A passing stranger looked through the window as he passed Sarah's house, and smiled. Sarah looked like an eerie princess; her nightdress floating around her, her hair falling down her back and her pale feet moving gracefully round the carpet. Her green eyes and dark lashes stood out in stark contrast to her white skin and her rosebud lips were parted in pleasure. It was the first time in months she'd been awake and happy. It showed; already the bags beneath her eyes were fading, the lines that had started to form on her face practically eradicated. It was no wonder the stranger had paused to look at her: she was beautiful.

After perhaps ten minutes of dancing, Sarah suddenly felt her empty arms filled. Eyes still shut, she allowed her fingers to explore the person in her arms. Cold, soft skin. Pointed nose. Long smooth hair. Feathery waistcoat. The smell of a forest. Slow, regular breathing, and a heartbeat that only pulsed every three seconds. She brought up her lips to her dance partner's, and touched briefly. He tasted sweet, as he always did.

"If I open my eyes, will I be able to see you?"  
"Yes." his voice was strained. Sarah opened her eyes slowly.

"Hurry." he said, the urgency conveyed in his voice. Sarah's lids flew open instantly. There was Jareth, standing within her arms. He looked perfect, even with his brow sweating in concentration and a contorted expression. Then he disappeared for a second, then reappeared, cursing.

"Sorry, you distracted me. Sarah, I can't stay for long; this is using all my energy."  
"Yes," said Sarah, unable to say more. She couldn't believe he was here, in the mortal world. He looked bizarre and other-worldly against the beige tones of the room.  
"I made it, Sarah. I love you. Sleep." he whispered, his nose to Sarah's, and then he flickered out like a snuffed candle.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that Sarah realised they had been dancing for the entire conversation, and she still was.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jareth lay on a double poster bed, decorated lavishly in red and gold. His head rested on thick white pillows, and his face matched their tone exactly. The room was of stone, and decorated in a medieval fashion, with embroidered carpets covering the floor. A fire burned in a large fireplace, and every now and then a small goblin would creep in and add another log of wood to it. The Goblin King looked awful; his skin had a greenish pallor, his hair flopped and moving at all caused him to be out of breath quickly. Sarah stood in the wooden doorway, looking at the King in such a state for a moment, and then rushed to his side. She knelt on the floor beside him, holding his face in her hand._

_"Jareth, what's wrong?" she cried._

_"Just... tired." he murmured. It was a strange sight to see Jareth so weak. He had never shown the slightest weakness ever, except, possibly, where it came to Sarah._

_"What can I do?" she asked gently, stroking his cheek softly._

_"Your sweet touch is enough." he groaned. Sarah stared at him in disbelief. His makeup was smudged, his clothes rumpled and he looked half dead._

_"Why did this happen?" she queried, anxious that she was pushing him, but he seemed keen enough to answer._

_"Your world... repels magic. I am not s-strong enough." He had never doubted himself before, or given the slightest indication of weakness. Seeing him in such a position was... odd, to say the least._

_Sarah climbed onto the bed with him, and curled up next to him. Jareth tried to pull her closer, but he was too weak. She knew what he wanted, though, and pressed herself to him, entwining their bodies together. She was still wearing the white nightdress, she was surprised to notice. Jareth usually put her in beautiful dresses, encrusted with jewels and often resembling wedding dresses._

_"Why am I in this thing?" she giggled. Jareth smiled faintly._

_"It looks good on you."_

_It did. It had belonged to her great grandmother and was made of cotton, with embroidery down the front. It was baggy and came down to her ankles. She couldn't imagine why Jareth would like it so much; he preferred the tight-fitting clothes on her. She had to be honest; she preferred the tight-fitting clothes on him as well. He was such a feminine build, not to mention his clothes and makeup, but somehow he oozed masculinity and Sarah felt both vulnerable and brave around him. She glanced at his legs now, encased in black tight pants. He noticed and laughed gently._

_"Now, now Sarah." he said. Sarah blushed scarlet. She'd never been sexually attracted to Jareth, no matter how in love with him she was, but now, lying next to him on the soft bed, a hunger stirred inside of her that she could not quell._

_"Jareth," she said, still blushing._

_"Sarah," he answered, his eyes still proud and mocking, despite the fact that he couldn't leave the bed. Sarah could feel her dress shortening and becoming a little looser around the bodice. Usually Jareth's ability to manipulate the world around him scared her, but now, looking into his weird eyes, it was incredibly sexy. The door gently closed behind them, knocking an unsuspecting goblin backwards several feet down the corridor. Sarah leaned in to kiss Jareth, revelling in the sense of leading them both. Jareth shut his eyes, embracing the situation of being dominated. Their lips met..._


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah resurfaced from the dream, gasping for breath. Someone had carried her upstairs from the sofa and tucked her into her bed. It was dark; she must have been asleep for at least three hours, and her hair was a tangled mess around her head. Her cheeks and forehead were burning, and an exhilarating sense of freedom filled her every atom. She smiled contentedly and took a book from beneath her bed. As if she could concentrate on it. Jareth was surprisingly handsome even without makeup. His eyes sparkled and gleamed like a sapphire and an emerald. And his skin… smooth and soft and cold like silk. He was so beautiful, it was inconceivable that he should love someone like Sarah. She laughed, a genuine laugh that resounded around the room. She didn't know how perfect she looked in that moment, with hair sticking out at odd angles, flushed cheeks and starry eyes...

Her father noticed a real change in his daughter that night. Sarah curled up on his lap and watched Eastenders with the family, looking as content as a cat by the fire. The step-mother smiled nervously at the two of them because they looked more like a couple than she and him ever could. Toby rolled gleefully round on the floor in his red striped clothes. The stars twinkled outside, and it was a happy scene that Jareth saw as he looked through the window in the form of an owl. Even as a bird, he was very expressive, and the features were clearly contorted into a scowl. The bird flew away, snatching a mouse up in its beak as it went.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Jareth, why are we here?" asked Sarah, confused. She had been excited to see Jareth, hungry for more of what he had given her, but the oubliette was nothing like the downy beds of her imagination._

_"They don't really love you, you know Sarah." Once again, Jareth was nowhere to be seen, but his voice echoed around the empty room._

_"Jareth, I don't know what you mean. You're being ridiculous." _  
_"You know full well what I mean, Sarah. They are only trying to keep you away from me. They are jealous."_  
_"I don't think it's them that are jealous," muttered Sarah, irritated by Jareth's desire for him to be the only person in her life._

_"It is true. They are baiting you, to be part of their perfect family, free from magic."_  
_"Jareth, you're being ridiculous." she snapped, "I shall wake you up if you don't appear right now." He did, almost sheepishly, but also proud. He had recovered his strength, and was back to standing with his head high. Sarah almost wished he hadn't._

_"They are my family." said Sarah, "Haven't you got a family?" She regretted it as soon as she asked; Jareth never mentioned anything about his personal life._

_"No." he answered shortly, "What family I did have is dead." Sarah instantly forgave Jareth._

_"Come here," she whispered, sitting down on a rock. Jareth sat beside her, and Sarah pulled his head onto her lap, stroking his hair._

_"I'm not a baby," he said, attempting to resist._

_"You're my baby," said Sarah, keeping him in place, "and you can't be strong all the time." He kept quite still after that, allowing her to snake her fingers through each tendril of hair._

_"My mother." he said suddenly, "I had a mother." Sarah made a small noise._

_"My mother died when I was young, too." she said quietly. Jareth suddenly looked uncomfortable, and entirely unsure of what to say. Sarah smiled. She knew she would see much more of the soft side of Jareth._

_"What was yours like?" she asked._

_"You remind me of her, a little. She was very kind, and beautiful. I'm not even really her son. I was a changeling child, but she still loved me. Even when she found out her true son had been killed." Jareth was silent for a while, "I don't know why she died." Sarah was shocked to see tears forming in Jareth's eyes. He brushed them away quickly, but she had seen, and somehow, this was a step forward. She held him tightly, and rocked him back and forth, as if he was, indeed, her baby. At first he seemed embarrassed, but after a while, this gave way to pleasure, and the Goblin King rested happily in his love's arms. _


End file.
